


Volver

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Regresar a casa a veces no es fácil.





	Volver

Regresar a casa a veces no es fácil.

Antes, cuando lo que dejaba atrás sólo era un rival destinado y docenas de oponentes con los que el azar no le permitió enfrentarse durante el torneo nacional, era más sencillo.

Pero ahora no es sólo eso y aunque ya no es un niño, Kintarou no puede evitar hacer muecas e insistir en quedarse un poco más y hablar de tal vez tomar el último tren, incluso si hacer eso significa volver solo y no con el resto de Shitenhouji, lo cual trae el riesgo de que se pierda en el camino y tenga que caminar parte del trayecto.

No es hasta que Sakuno lo reprende —suavemente, como si ella misma también quisiera que se quedara un poco más— que acepta irse con el equipo y cuando se despiden, con un beso tímido que los deja a ambos con sus rostros rojos y una sonrisa, Kintarou promete volver a recorrer el mismo camino lo más pronto posible, esta vez en dirección opuesta.

Porque por ahora debe volver a casa, pero después volverá a su lado.


End file.
